Life is a B&
by thirdwatch03
Summary: Sorry for bad language. R&R one of my stories, and I'll do the same for you!
1. The Begining

Title: Life is a Bitch(sorry for bad language.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the third watch characters. If I mention someone else that I don't own  
  
please let me know ASAP. I cannot afford to get sued.  
  
Summary: Life in the shoes of a Police Chiefs daughter  
  
a/n:Please R&R. I would really appreciate it. Happy Reading!  
  
a/n: Sorry for the bad language. It just kind of happens sometimes. Sorry!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
My name is Layla Maloy. Yes, Police Chief Jack Maloys, daughter. My mom died when I was four so it  
  
was just me and dad then. I am 27 now,so I live on my own. I am a cop at my dads favorite precinct  
  
in New York, Precinct #45. Right now, I am just a beat cop but I plan on taking dads job later.  
  
Today, I am going to the shooting range to practice. One day,soon I hope, I will be making it into  
  
ECU. I have more shooting credit than most officers do. While I was in shooting, two officers  
  
came into the control booth.  
  
"Whose in the rooms, Lieu?"  
  
Dad walked in.  
  
"A very talented Maloy."  
  
"Is it your sister, Chief?"  
  
"No, Boscorelli. Do you know who Yokas?"  
  
"Is it your niece?"  
  
"No. It's my daughter, Layla."  
  
"She's beautiful, Chief."  
  
"Damn straight. Layla looks just like her mother."  
  
The buzzer rung.  
  
"Good job, Maloy. Hundred percent. Come on out."  
  
I walked into the control booth. I had my NYPD Hoodi on and a pair of Khakis with an NYPD Baseball  
  
cap. I took the hat off and shook my head as my beautiful golden hair fell onto my shoulders.  
  
"Layla, this is Officer Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"Hi. You can call me Bosco."  
  
"Hey Bosco."  
  
"and this is Officer Faith Yokas."  
  
"Good to finally meet you, Layla."  
  
"Same here, Faith."  
  
"What were you going to do when you're done here, Layla?"  
  
"Maybe go grab some lunch. Go home and clean up a little before work."  
  
"Come on. I'll treat y'all to lunch."  
  
"Thanks Chief."  
  
"Thank ya Chief."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"You're welcome everyone."  
  
We all went down to a resturant next to precinct 45. In Bosco & Faith's car.....  
  
"She seems really nice."  
  
Bosco wasn't listening.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Layla. She seems nice."  
  
"She's hot."  
  
"I wouldn't do it, Bosco."  
  
"Do what?!?"  
  
"I know when you get that look on your face. Be Careful. She's the Police Chief's daughter."  
  
"I want to get to know her, Faith. Layla. That's a beautiful name. Just think, Layla Boscorelli."  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
In my car w/ dad....  
  
"I think Bosco seemed to like you, Lay."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I know it sounds weird, Layla. I'm your dad and I'm telling you about guys."  
  
"That's not what I meant dad. Jason died a little over a year ago."  
  
"I know."  
  
We finally got to the resturant.  
  
"Layla here is a Sergeant."  
  
"Techniqly yes. I just got transfered to Precinct 55. I start tomorrow.How long have you been   
  
married, Faith?"  
  
"About 17 years. We have two kids, Emily 16, and Charlie 10. Have you been married?"  
  
I shifted a little and dad knew I was uneasy.  
  
"Lay,"  
  
"Dad. Yeah. He was a firefighter for Company 30 by the WTC. We had been married six months when  
  
the attacks happened. His name was Jason Caffrey,and he was a great guy. His company was one of the  
  
first ones in. He never came back out."  
  
"Did Jason have a brother named Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bobby is a paramedic at the company down the street from the precinct 55 house."  
  
We all drove down there. I had some stuff that Jason wanted to give Bobby.  
  
Everyone was with the trucks.  
  
"Anyone here?"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm lookin' for Bobby Caffrey."  
  
"and you are?"  
  
"Layla Maloy, his brothers widow."  
  
"Bobby!"  
  
He walked up to me and everyone else was watching.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. It was just a little too painful."  
  
"I know whatcha mean."  
  
"Before Jason died, he had gathered up some stuff he wanted to give to you. Here's that plus a   
  
little more that I think that he would want you to have."  
  
"Thank you Layla. I have something for you too."  
  
He ran upstairs and came back down.  
  
"Jas wanted me to hold this for him until your birthday."  
  
"Thanks Bobby. Bye."  
  
"Bye.Listen, stop by once in a while and let me and my ma know how you're doin', Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I walked over to Dad, Bosco, and Faith and showed them the diamond necklace that was in the case.  
  
My cell rung.  
  
"Layla?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Mrs.Caffrey Jason's mom."  
  
"Hi Mrs.Caffrey."  
  
"I need you to come over here right away."  
  
"What's the matter? Mrs.Caffrey, has something happened to you?"  
  
"I think someone is still in my house."  
  
"I'll be right over okay? I'll bring a couple officers with me."  
  
"Thanks Layla. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I ran across the street and told Bobby what was going on. We went over to Bosco, Faith, and Dad.  
  
"Bosco and Faith, do you need a collar?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
I drove them to Mrs.Caffrey's house.  
  
"Ain't this where Bobby's mom lives?"  
  
"Yep. We have ourselve a breaking and Entering."  
  
Bobby unlocked the door. We went in with our hands on our guns, ready to draw them if necessary.  
  
Mrs.Caffrey was sitting on the living room floor with a bloody nose and a black eye.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Ma! Who did this to you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mrs.Caffrey?"  
  
"Please call me Faye."  
  
"Faye, I'm going to take Officer Boscorelli here and we're going to search your house okay?"  
  
We drew our guns and started searching. I went up in the attic and Bosco went through the bedrooms.  
  
I heard gunshots coming from downstairs, so I ran down the stairs. I felt someone put their hands  
  
around my throat. The person threw me against the wall. The guy was wearing a ski mask, so I   
  
couldn't tell what he looked like. He kissed me EXTREMELY passionatly on the lips. I pushed him   
  
away, did a "floor sweep"kick, and put my foot on his windpipe. I kept my gun trained on him the  
  
whole time.I put the handcuffs on him.   
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the   
  
court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you can not afford an attourney, One will be  
  
appointed to you by the court. Do you understand your rights?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now,shut up." 


	2. The lunch date

I put the handcuffs on him.   
  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the   
  
court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you can not afford an attourney, One will be  
  
appointed to you by the court. Do you understand your rights?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now,shut up."  
  
We drove to the precinct. We finished up the paperwork. I walked to my car which was about a   
  
block away. I couldn't get my keys to go in the lock 'cause my hands were shakin' so bad.  
  
"Damn it! God Damn it!"  
  
Bosco walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and led it to the hole. My keys FINALLY went in.  
  
"I'll drive you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He took my keys and got in the drivers seat. I told him where my apartment was.  
  
"That was cool how you took that guy down."  
  
"Thanks Boz."  
  
"You just called me Boz."  
  
"Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No."   
  
But he was thinking 'only Faith calls me that but it just sounds so right from you.'  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Why were your hands shaking so bad?"  
  
"I was had a panic attack when that guy was trying to kill me. The shaking sometimes doesn't stop  
  
for a couple hours. I started having panic attacks right after September 11. The Guy I go to has  
  
really helped make them stop."  
  
"This guy you go to any good?"  
  
"Helps me a hell of alot. You can go with me tomorrow. If you want, that is."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He walked me up to the door.   
  
"Boz, how are you going to get home?"  
  
"I'll catch a cab."  
  
"Are you sure? I'll call it for ya if ya want to wait inside?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. See ya later, Layla."  
  
"Later Boz."  
  
I went inside my apartment and tried cleaning up a little before work. My phone rung.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lay? It's Dad."  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"You know where Precinct 55 is right?"  
  
"Yes Dad. I drove around yesturday until I found it."  
  
"You want me to pick you up?"  
  
"No dad. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. Bye Layla."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
I hung up and went in to take a shower. At Bosco's apartment...........  
  
His phone rung.  
  
"Boscorelli here."  
  
"Boz? It's Faith."  
  
"Hey Faith."  
  
"I heard you drove Layla home."  
  
"Her hands were shaking too bad to get the keys in the lock. She said that she started getting  
  
panic attacks after September 11. I'm going to go with her to her counsiling sesson tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Just to give you a heads up, you're probably going to be partnered with gussler or someone."  
  
"Nope. Layla is probably going to be partnered with Gussler because she's experienced and he's not."  
  
"I gotta go. Kids are hungary. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Tell Em and Chaz that I say hey."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He hung up and went to take a shower. Back with me......  
  
I was in uniform and everything. I drove over to the precinct. At roll call......  
  
"All right kiddies. Shut up! We have a new Sergeant with us today. Her name is Layla Maloy. Police  
  
work is in her family. Her father is the Police Chief. Think you could get him to get us some cash?"  
  
"I'll try it."  
  
"Sergeant Maloy, you'll be partnered with Officer Gussler. That's all. You guys be safe out there."  
  
I walked down to Gussler.  
  
"Hi, Maim. Um... I'm Officer Steve Gussler."  
  
He was acting really nervous.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Yes Maim?"  
  
"You can call me Layla, not maim. and you don't have to be nervous. When you're on the street,  
  
the only person you can trust is yourself and your partner. Being nervous could get you killed."  
  
"Okay, Layla."  
  
"Sergeant Maloy!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's been a mistake. You'll be partnered with Officer Monroe."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
I walked over to Monroe.  
  
"Hi. I'm Officer Monroe but you can call me Sasha."  
  
"Hello Sasha. My name is Sergeant Maloy but you can call me Layla."  
  
We got our radios and went to the car.  
  
"So, are you married Layla?"  
  
"I was once. for a whole six(6)months to a guy named Jason Caffrey. He was a firefighter. His  
  
company was one of the first ones in and the last ones out. They came out missing a captain."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Are you married?"  
  
"No. I am dating Ty Davis, who you'll meet at lunch. I live in an apartment in Brooklyn with my  
  
sister and her 5 year old son, Drey."  
  
She handed me a picture.  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
"Exactly. Now you can see how I got suckered in to living with them. Actually, my sister, Desiree, was in a very abusive relationship so I had them move in with me. I couldn't stand to see my sister hurting so bad."  
  
"I know how you mean. I have had this one friend since we were born and she wrote me a letter.  
  
She said she had recently got married and her husband was abusing her. I flew out to LA, where she lived, and packed up her stuff. We flew back her,her and I that is, and filed for a restraining order. She stayed with me for a while until she got on her feet. Lara recently graduated college and is in law school."  
  
"That was a really nice thing for you to do."  
  
"Hence, lara's nickname for me, Mother Layla."  
  
We laughed. I liked Sasha because she was carefree, yet still very careful at the same time. That was a good quality to have in your Police profession. A few hours later, we drove to a little bar uptown somewhere. All our other police buds and paramedic buds were already there.  
  
"Hi Guys."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Waz up?"  
  
"Come here Lay. I want to introduce you to the guys and gals of company 212."  
  
Bobby and I walked over.  
  
"Guys, this is Sergeant Layla Maloy. Layla, this is Kim Zambrano, Carlos Niento, Monte'Doc'Parker, and Alex Taylor." 


End file.
